chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goluragg the Snake-Bearer
::"...The gods mock us, Delzed. We pay them tribute, and they take our children who did no wrong... We offer them service, and they give us nothing back..." A four-fingered Orian who is rarely seen far from Fanred the Past-Seer, Goluragg the Snake-Bearer acts as something of a bodyguard to the young noble. He tends to be suspicious and mistrusting; though he might not act on his suspicions until he has conclusive proof, believing that Goluragg does not see someone as a threat just because he hasn't done anything yet is a gross error in judgment. Background Goluragg, as his title suggests, was primarily an animal-handler. In particular, he raised serpents for the Snake-Caller to use in divining the future and the will of the snake god Alasdair. From a young age, he always had a particular affinity for beasts and could seemingly calm even the most hostile of them. His title was given to him after he fell into a pit of venomous, wild vipers and was not bitten even once, and he even returned home with several of the snakes, which were now docile and coiled around his arms. It was thought that he had a divine gift for taming serpents. In addition to raising animals, Goluragg helped run an orphanage not too far from Dasedrak Castle. He adopted two four-fingered children -- Dremak and Glarneth -- who had lost their parents to a plague in a far-off town that no longer existed. However, the two eventually were branded as traitors to their nation for attempting to save two Gralshadi children during the war between Ores and Gralshad. They were both executed, leaving Goluragg alone until he came across a young Fanred the Past-Seer -- one of the children his sons had tried to save from certain death. Fanred had also lost her whole family due to the war; not wanting her to lose her five-fingered status (as she might if he legally adopted her), Goluragg unofficially became a parent figure of sorts for her. In time, Goluragg and Fanred conspired to bring down Deioros the King, the man responsible for their loss. However, as they plotted, there was more going on behind the scenes that they were unaware of... First Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past During Arplakoon's first dream, Goluragg found out that Ainori the Heir had been murdered just before the ritual, but kept it secret. Fanred had been the one to find the body, and he realized that she would be implicated if word got out. In addition to that, causing widespread chaos would do them no good when their goal had been to get Ainori on the throne. Deciding to wait rather than act rashly, Goluragg investigated alternatives to their plans. Immediately before the ritual, Goluragg stumbled on Felaji the Servant -- acting as an agent of Dokani the Necromancer -- attacking Fanred with the intention of raising her as an undead colossus later. Goluragg leaped to Fanred's defense, but was killed in the process. Although Fanred survived, Goluragg was raised later as the Second Colossus and aided in the destruction of Ores. He remained as Dokani's pawn through the modern day, patrolling the northern parts of Ruenfora in search of any who dare trespassed. Second Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past In Arplakoon's second dream, Goluragg -- as the Second Colossus -- was among those who attacked the would-be investigators of Dokani Castle. He blocked off Ddremmu and Doji's escape, eventually knocking them out so that they could be brought to Dokani Castle as prisoners. However, in the past, they soon found that Goluragg was still alive and well -- not a pawn to Dokani's schemes just yet. They met him as he accompanied a disguised Fanred to where the others had met Dermazd the Eagle-Caller and Felaji the Servant. When Fanred and Goluragg saw that these "travelers" had brought with them Ainori the Heir, they revealed what they knew of Ainori's murder and eventually promised to help them vanquish the enigmatic "Queen" that they were trying to defeat. Goluragg was seen comparatively little afterwards, though he briefly had a violent argument with Oscare after mistakenly believing that they had been responsible for Fanred's later death. He later went to the Altar of the New Gods for the ritual, and he was turned into a listron-like form once the ritual was complete. However, he had little time to ruminate on his new appearance, for chaos broke out, and Dokani took over Ainori's body and released the colossi. When Fanred appeared as the Fifth Colossus, Goluragg held her off to let Cameo reach the top of the Altar of the New Gods to confront Dokani the Necromancer, Felaji, and Deioros, now as the Third Colossus and Fourth Colossus respectively. Goluragg and Fanred both died in their struggle, though their spirits returned briefly to aid the Time-Weavers in their confrontation with Dokani. In the present-day, Goluragg was memorialized as a hero on the altar, given the new title of "the Fangs of Alasdair". Third Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past Although Goluragg was mentioned briefly in Arplakoon's third dream, his colossus self did not make a proper appearance. After the players reached the past version of Dasedrak Castle, though, they found Goluragg with Fanred the Past-Seer, disguised as Ainori. He was suspicious of their intentions for questioning her, eventually forcing them to leave after they lied about being from Gralshad (which was long-destroyed). Later on, after Ainori's presence was revealed and Fanred was able to discern their true intentions in coming to the castle, Goluragg begrudgingly agreed to help as well. However, he maintained his suspicions of them -- particularly Aydin, who was too interested in necromancy for Goluragg's liking. Image Gallery (Goluragg Shrine) Goluraggnomask.png goluraggmask.png Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters